


The Oops to my Hi

by Another1Dstan28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another1Dstan28/pseuds/Another1Dstan28
Summary: Two lovers caught by the chains of the unruly world, Homophobic people and Modest management. Louis and Harry, loved by a few and hated by others. Hidden in the closet is their relationship, will they be able to tell the world how deeply they love each other or will they remain hidden. Keep reading to find out
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered how it feels like to be hidden away ? To be kept a secret? To have to hide the person you love? I have and this is my story. How we faught with the world to be together. How we faced every problem together. Faught every battle together.

When I first met him, I got lost in his eyes, those blue eyes had the same color that the ocean has after a storm with a hint of green. I was mesmerized, lost in his beauty. Yes, I fell for Louis Tomlinson. 

We met at the bathrooms at the X-Factor. We both got through the auditions and who knew what faith had in stock for us, we were put together along with three others - Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik into a group called "One Direction".

Never had I ever imagined we would be put in the same group. Louis is the funguy ( see what I did there ) he loves joking around making everyone laugh. I remember spending days just watching him and admiring his beautiful smile. 

We did video diaries and had fun. I have to admit the time we spent together as a boyband was amazing. We played megamind, spin the harry which Louis had actually started and the singing. 

Though we didnt win the X-Factor, Simon still offered us a contract with Syco Records and Modest Management. Who knew what we were getting ourselves into.

I remember when we confessed our feelings to each other, it was in the X-factor house we were alone and at that point I was brave enough to go upto him and tell him how I felt. To my surprise he leaned in and kissed me. 

But as soon as Modest found out they did their level best to separate us, to rip us apart but failed to do that. How homophobic can one possibly be, we faught, cried, begged and did everything in our caliber to stop them, we seeped and cried but our pleas fell on dead ears. 

Yet, we stood strong. 

"We will not give upon us just for you"

"Why dont you understand, you turning out to be bisexual will bring bad publicity"

"I don't fucking care about the publicity, I love him and I am not giving upon him"

"A love like him will not last long, take my word son, give it up"

"No"

"Louis at least you will understand"

"No I will not, how homophobic can you get. You fooking took my life away from me, took my happiness away and I didn't say anything but I will not let you take Harry away from me"

He banged the table, took my hand in his and rushed out of the room. We went back to our house in Princess Park. I rushed off to the bathroom. I picked up the razor and started making cuts onto my skin but then I heard the door flying open. It was Louis .

He stood there with pain in his eyes, I immediately threw the razor and curled up into a ball in the floor and started crying. He made his way to me, picked me in his arms, his blue eyes were dark, they had lost their shine, he slowly kissed the top of my forehead. 

"Why did you do this Hazza ? "

"I am sorry Lou, I saw no way out." 

"Didn't we have a talk about this"

"I know, I promise not to do this again Lou"

"You better not"

We both broke into tears, he pulled me into his warm embrace. 

"I am never giving up on you" he said

He is my home. I know people associate home to a place but in my case he is my home, he makes me feel loved, he is my reason for living. He is my life. 

Louis' POV

When I first met Harry I was taken away by him, I was week at my knees, completely drowned in his beautiful emerald green eyes, his soft curls and chestnut brown hair took my breath away, his smile lit up my life like a lightbulb lights up a dark room, his laughter is like music to my ears. 

Seeing Harry cry like this breaks my heart. What if he us better off without me, I don't want to be the reason of his tears, I want him to be happy but what if he does something to himself. All the lads say that I am the only one who can calm him down. I am in the state of complete confusion I dont know what to do. I just want him to be happy.

So, I decided to talk to Niall he always knows what to do. ( he is our captain Niall i had to do it )

"You need to talk to him. Are you having any second thoughts, cold feet about this relationship. Are you not happy ? "

"I am happy, hell I am very very happy but I cant see Hazza sad"

"Aw Tommo, he has you why will he be sad ?"

"Modest"

"What did they do this time ?"

"They tried to break us apart AGAIN, but when they failed they put a condition it's that either we break up or have a 'Fake Relationship ' as a cover up. To which we had to agree"

"Why are they doing this?"

"They say that it is not good publicity if we come out as bisexual or gay "

"Bloody homophobes, where is Harry?"

"In our room, I managed to put him to sleep, he cut again"

"I am going to kick their asses"

"No please dont get yourself in trouble Niall, you know they already are harsh on you, you dont need to do this"

"We'll find a way out of it, Harry needs you right now, I'll head back home"

"Thanks lad"

"Anytime Tommo"

As Niall left I headed to our bedroom, Harry was still sleeping, I sat on the edge of the bed and kissed the top of his head. "We will go through this together"

He stirred in his sleep, fluttering his eyes open. "Good morning boobear"

"Morning"

He sat up and kissed my forehead and headed to the bathroom. I decided to cook today yeah, yeah I know I am not that good at cooking but today I will be making Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in pamaham with some home made mash. Wish me luck.

So I head to the kitchen and start cooking but me being me couldn't cook all by my self so i called "HARREYYYYYYYY"

"What's wrong ?" He said rushing to the kitchen "Are you burnt? Are you hurt ? How many times have I told you not to do something because of which you possibly hurt yourself "

"Calm down curly. I am not hurt I need help I cant cook for crying out loud "

"What are we making"

"Chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in pamaham with some home made mash."

"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV 

It's been a few months since modest happen, we had recording our album, Up all Night. Our first single "What makes you Beautiful" had topped the charts worldwide, which honestly was unexpected, this was a huge step up for us. 

I wanted to take Louis out on a date, like a proper date, so I made reservations in this restaurant called ''17Black", the fans had started getting suspicious about me and Louis being together, but modest tried to shut the rumors down by setting up Louis into a fake date with this girl called Eleanor Calder. Some rumors were subsided but the others were not, Larry Stylinson was trending on twitter. 

It felt good to know that so many people supported us, but unfortunately modest being the Homophobic bitch it is didn't allow us to come out. Many fans had grouped a lot of proof , apart from like the time when I had said "my real crush is Louis Tomlinson" or the time in the video diaries when Louis said "and I'd marry you Harry". They had solid proof and damn this was really impressive, Directioners are hard core FBI. 

We had both recently gotten tattoos mine said "Hi" and his said "Opps" which actually were our first words to each other. Modest had no idea what the tattoos ment unlike the lads who knew everything about it, they were extremely supportive of our relationship, they had also gotten into trouble for defending our relationship, what did I do to deserve such friends.

We were dating but we never had officially asked either of us to be each other's boyfriend so I thought why not do it tonight. So , I decided to call Louis and tell him about the reservation, he was currently on a 'DaTe' with Eleanor that modest had set up for publicity. Ugh just the thought of someone else touching my boobear annoyed me. 

" 'ello"

"Hey boobear"

"Hi curly, vas happening"

"I am taking you out tonight,I'll pick you up at seven , I am heading to the lads house, wear something fancy."

"Ok but where are we going ?"

"That is for me to know and you to guess"

"Ugh tell me already curly, you know how much I hate surprises"

"Nope. I'll call you back later, ok."

"Fine, byeeee"

"I love you boobear"

"I love you more curly"

And the line went dead. I went over to the flat Niall, Liam and Zayn shared. I told them about everything and they were really excited. I would have asked them to tag along but I had something important to do today. 

*Six turdy p.m* ( you know if you know)

I got dressed into a suit and my Chelsea boots   
I did my hair and I headed to pic Louis up.

*at their house in Princess Park*

I reached home and there he was standing, in a gray blazer, black skinny jeans and a maroon tshirt. His hair was up in a quiff, his blue eyes were shimmering. I approached him and gave him a peck on his lips. God he looked amazayn. 

I intertwined our fingers together and we headed to the parking lot. Louis was bugging me where I was taking him but I didn't give in. 

Louis' POV 

What is going on in this kid's brain ? He won't tell me where we were going and curiosity was killing me. I tried to get him to tell me but my efforts were in vain, HE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHERE WE WERE GOING !!!!!!!! 

He approached to a restaurant called "17Black" it was the same restaurant where we had our first date. 

"Hazza what are we doing here ?"

"Having dinner"

"No sh!t sherlock"

"Come on let's go "

We headed inside,the entire restaurant was empty, what was going on. What is this crazy curly lad upto . That's when I saw Harry down on his knee with a rose in his hand, he handed me the rose and took my hand in his and my cheeks were flushed in a shade of red. 

"Lou I have loved you since the day I met you, I love your laughter, your chicken stuffed with mozzarell wrapped in pamaham, I love the way you wake me up eventhough it is a bit harsh, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you say my name, I love everything about you, will you make me honored by being my boyfriend ? "

"I need to look at your appointment for that curly" he looked confused at first but then burst into laughter. 

"Ofcourse I would love to be your boyfriend hazza" 

He got up, spun me around and kissed me. Today is officially the BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

Louis' POV:

He did that, yes he finally asked me to be his boyfriend officially. I gave him a passionate kiss and he picked me up and spun me around. That was when I heard a camera flash, paparazzi? Nope, it was Niall. How did this Irish leprechaun find us here ? 

"Harreh did you tell the lads about this ?"

"I may or may not have, sorry Lou"

"That's alright Haz, now I will just have to bribe Niall with Nando's" I said and he laughed.

We went and greeted the lads, that's when Zayn said "He said yes didnt he ?"

"He did" Harry said smiling cheekly, this smile is going to be the death of me. "Niall do you want to eat some food from nando's" I asked him to which he obviously replied yes. I told him if he took the lads with him I will get him food from nando's for a week straight up. I wanted to spend some time alone with my boyfriend okay !

And he did as he was said, we waved them a goodbye and got back to eating dinner. After which we decided to go home and watch a movie. 

We were home when we realized we needed an movie CD too so I headed down to the store and bought "Love Actually" Harry's favorite movie. By the time I reached home, Harry had already prepared popcorn and drinks ( non alcoholic obviously ) we sat on the couch and waited for the movie to start.

I felt Harry's hand on mine and I quickly intervened our fingers and put my head on his shoulder. 

The movie was half way through when I decided to throw some popcorn on Harry. It turned into a food fight, mainly including popcorn only. He snuggled into my chest and then continued watching the movie. 

It was about 2am when we the movie ended and there was a sleeping Harry in my lap. Aw he looked so cute. I took a picture which I will be printing out and adding it to the picture wall I have been working on for his birthday.

I slowly lifted him up bridal style and carried him to our room. I put him down on our bed and tucked myself in with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// chapter talks about alcoholism, self harm and eating disorders

Louis' POV:

I am Happy. I am truly, genuinely happy these past few days. Harry and I have been going really strong. Today was the day we had a meeting with modest management. They wanted to start 'Damage Control' we thought it was something related to the band. So I got ready and went to see if harry was ready. We went to modest management HQ. 

At arriving we realized that the 'damage control' meeting wasn't about the band but about me and Harry. They said that many fans have started speculating things. 

Harry's face started getting paler. I intertwined our fingers and looked at him. 

"Its going to be alright. We will fight for each other. I am not giving up on us"

"Neither am I"

I slowly opened the door and we were immediately greeted by S*mon Cowbell. Yes that is what we call him. He is not the sweet uncle Simon that you see on TV. He is a monster. He is the reason why Harry has cuts on his arms, the reason why he crying himself to sleep at night. Simon is the reason why harry was portrayed as the womanizer which he is not. Our fans on the other hand defended him, saying Harry is no womanizer. We have the absolute best fans in the world.

He is the reason why Zayn developed a eating disorder, the reason why he started smoking, the reason why he speaks so little, the reason why he has fooking mental health issues. He is the reason why Liam is slowly drowning into depression, he is the reason why Liam turns to alcohol to drown his sorrows, the reason why he is expected to be daddy direction and not have any fun. He is the reason why Niall's mic was cut off in the middle of several concerts, the reason why he cries, the reason why he doesn't get much solo's, the reason why his voice is just being taken for granted. 

Why you might ask? He wants the money out of it. 

"How are you boys doing?"

"Fine"

"What do you want from us Simon?"

"I need you both to listen to me."

Here we go again 

"What is it "

"Boys, you two being together is not bringing good publicity for the band"

"What do you mean not bringing good publicity for the band, so many fans are supportive of us as a couple even though they don't know if we are truly together. How can this not be positive!" Harry said angrily.

"We can't have you two together as a couple, break things off with each other that's all we ask"

"NO WAY IN HELL IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN"

"Stop making a scene, we are doing it for the sake of the band. The sales will go down if you two come out as a couple."

"YOU ARE NOT DOING IT FOR THE BAND, YOU ARE DOING IT FOR THE MONEY, YOU BASTARD"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! THE SALES GOING DOWN. WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SALES, OUR FANS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD AND THEY ARE WHO WE CARE ABOUT NOT THE MONEY, YOU GREEDY ASSH*LE"

"Sit down the two of you"

"NO" we said in unison

"Don't force me to separate the two of you physically" 

"I don't give a sh!t you fooking losah"

"Seperate them. NOW" 

I felt a pair of arms gripping on my arm and pulling me away from Harry, not this time you bastard. They tried to separate us forcefully but our hands were gripped really tightly, the failed again. 

This girl started to loosen the grip of our hands but we pushed her back. Harry's hand was slipping from mine. NO . Two men pulled me and Harry away.

"LEAVE US ALONE"

"HARRRYYYYYYY"

"LOOOUIIIII"

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM?"

"He will be alright"

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HIM !? "

"You will go on a date with Eleanor and that is final"

"NO I WILL NOT I HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

"We don't care, you need to put a fake relationship as a cover and break things off with Harry"

"NO" their grip around me was getting tighter and I wispered in pain, a tear rolled down my face.

Harry's POV: 

"Harry you are a smart boy, leave Louis. A love like this will not be accepted in the society"

"I don't give a danm about the society"

"What will your mother think of this"

"She will be very happy that I found the love of my life and I dont give a sh!t about what you say. I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH LOUIS"

That was when I saw Louis crying and my blood started boiling. They didn't just make my Boobear cry. I get out of their grip and run away , making them run behind me, I clashed with the coffee table and end up scratching my elbow, but that doesnt matter right now.

I ran to Louis, picked him off the ground and faced them. "Fu*k you modest. We are not breaking up" and we left, leaving them with open mouths. 

"Hazza your hand is bleeding, lets go clean you up"

Louis was still crying saying that it was his fault that I was hurt. I lifter up his chin and looked him in the eyes "Boobear this isn't your fault, stop crying and give me taht smile" 

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile."There it is" I said pulling him into a kiss. 

"Thanks for fighting for me today Hazza" 

"I will always fight for you boobear, just like you always fight for me"


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV: 

We reached home and managed to calm Louis down. His eyes were read and puffy similar to mine .

I placed my hand under his chin and raised his face to meet mine. 

"Lou" I spoke 

"Haz" he stuttered ,tears falling down. "Please dont leave me" he said making my heart break into a million pieces. 

"I could never do that Louis, I never would" I said making him smile. We cuddled up and before I even knew I was deep into my slumber 

Louis' POV:

Modest again is trying to ruin things, it's not even been a few hours and they had the audacity to call me up !

" 'ello " I said in a frustrated voice 

"Mr Tomlinson you will be going in a date with Ms Calder today evening and break off things with Mr Styles "

"NO FOOKING WAY, ITS NOT EVEN BEEN TWO HOURS SINCE WHAT HAPPEN, AND TOU HAD THE GUTS TO CALL ME, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BREAK UP WITH HARRY, NO WAY IS THAT EVER GONNA HAPPEN YOU FILTHY ANIMAL"

"Please calm down"

"CALM DOWN?! NO WAY I AM NOT GOING ON A DATE AND THAT'S FINAL"

"Fine, I'll have a word Simon"

"You better" and the line went dead.

I slid down to the floor, hugged my knees close to my chest and started crying. 

Harry doesn't deserve to go through all of this. What if he is better off without me? Shut up Lou you are letting modest reach your head. You and Harry are strong, you two will fight for each other. He will not leave you alone. 

Harry's POV:

As I entered the room I saw Louis crying on the floor, I immediately rush to his side. I lift his head up but he doesn't look at me.

"Look at me Lou" I say placing my fingers under his chin and lifted his head up so that he can look at me. "What's wrong hun?"

"Modest management" I swear to god if they made him cry again I am going to break their bones. As I was about to say something , the lads came running into the room. 

"What happen Louis?" Zayn exclaimed as they sat down next to us. 

Louis explained everything that had happen before and then the phone call. My blood was boiling and I was angry beyond control. 

"That is horrid, how the f*ck can they do that" Liam said 

"Bloody hell " Niall exclaimed

They all brought us into a group hug and we managed to calm Louis down. We then ordered pizza and played some games on Xbox.

Liam's POV:

How can someone be so inhuman. How can they hurt someone so innocent and pure. We have to do something to cheer both of them up. 

"Niall, Zayn can I have a - "

"Burger"

"No Niall, can I have a word with you two in private please ?" 

"Sure" they both said.

**Three day later**

"Is everything ready ?"

"Yes Liam stop panicking"

"Niall stop with the food"

"But -" 

"They will be here any minute"

That was when we heard the doorbell, as opened the door I hugged both of them and let them in. 

"Ok so when Louis and Harry come in I want you to scream surprise"

"Ok"

Harry's POV :

The lads had called me up to come to their flat with Louis, so we did as we reached the flat there were no lights on. What is going on ? 

As I turned on the lights all of them sprung "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mum" I said running to her and hugging her. I cried since it has been so long since I had last seen her. "How are you baby?"

"Better now that you are here"

"No hugs for your sister?"

"Gemma, how are you?"

"Good"

I can't believe this I am so happy. 

Louis' POV:

"Mum, Lottie, Fizzy" 

Rest in peace Johannah and Fizzy, you are dearly missed. 🕊💕 *starts crying*

I ran to them gave them each a hug, god it's been a year since I saw them. I missed them so fooking much. Happy tears were flowing down my face. 

"Hey don't cry"

"They are happy tears"

"You have grown up so much Lou"

"Thank you so much lads for doing this"

"Anything for you mate"

I turned to Harry and looked at him. "I guess it's time to tell them "

"Yes it is"

"Ok mum, Anne , Gemma, Lottie, Fizzy we have something to tell you"


End file.
